In television news, a story is developed in two parts.
First, there is the audiovisual portion that includes video that is displayed on the television, and corresponding audio, if any. Recorded video without sound is typically referred to as “B-roll.” If the recorded video has associated sound, that sound is referred to as natural sound (“NAT”) or sound on tape (“SOT”). SOT typically is recorded from a microphone placed on or near a person that is talking. NAT typically is recorded from a microphone placed on the video camera and records background sound. Studio recorded sound, typically a voice—over (“VO” or “voice”), also may be combined with the video. The journalist usually identifies audiovisual materials that are desired for the story by taking written notes. The journalist also usually meets with an editor who prepares the audiovisual materials into a final work using a nonlinear editing system.
Second, a newscaster typically reads copy written by a journalist that corresponds to the audiovisual materials. It is important for the journalist to ensure that the copy, when read, is not longer or much shorter than the audiovisual materials to which it corresponds.